


127 Days; The Fall of Neocity

by readerrrr



Series: Escape from Neocity [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, More characters, Na Jaemin-centric, Post-Time Skip, johnten, markhyuck, more action, sequel to a dream of neocity, shorter chapters, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerrrr/pseuds/readerrrr
Summary: Jeno’s fingers interlace with Jaemin’s. Jaemin feels a sense of fear wash over him. His head quickly turns to look at Jeno. Jaemin sucks in a breath and activates his abilities. “Why did you send me that? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jaemin mentally asks.“That wasn’t mine,” Jeno replies in his head. “It was his.” Jeno peers over at the former general.“But if Taeyong is afraid…” Jaemin thinks.------Neocity has gone dark.127 days, Jaemin and his friends are left to figure out how to help the people of Neocity and unravel the mystery of the Emperium. How far into the darkness are they willing to search to restore the light? Who is waiting for them in that darkness?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Escape from Neocity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089446
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Taeyong

“Jeno, what’s happening?” Jaemin asks. 

“It looks like the power is out,” Jeno replies. 

“Neocity has gone dark.”

\-------

The lights never came back on. 

It’s been 125 days and Neocity is still without power. The city is not submerged in total darkness however. The citizens of Neocity have been lighting fires and using lanterns to be able to see and function in the new Neocity. With this light rather than be in total darkness, Neocity functions now more so as if it is stuck in an eternal night. 

A lot has changed. The difference in the high end and the low had never seemed like such a good thing. However, for the first time the low end seemed to have an advantage when the lights went out. The high end, notorious for their state of the art technology and futurist society, ran entirely on electricity. When the power went out, so did life as a high end Neo. The low end on the other hand was prepared to function with less technology. The low end wasn't nearly as invested in by the government as the high end. This meant they did not have all the fancy new technologies of the high end. In fact having power and electricity was rather unstable even during normal times. The Neos of the low end had everything they needed to survive in the dark. They knew how to preserve food longer, how to use fire and lanterns, and how to exist in an analog world. 

The Neos of the high end learned this when they say the light of lanterns coming from the low end. They were hard to miss in the dark. Within the first week of the power outage most, if not all of the high end Neos ventured down the gravity elevator. Many of them, for the first time in their lives. The gravity elevator and the antigravity machines keeping high end Neocity a float of course if you remember are self sustaining, independent of the electric power grid. 

For the first month, things were difficult. There was admittedly enough space for the high end Neos to begin inhabiting the low end if they were willing to put some work in. The low end having an abundance of abandoned buildings made this situation even more ideal. The familyless in the old system were barred from inhabiting these abandoned buildings because it was outside of their districts. The ideas of the old rules and districts are long forgotten. But of course to make these buildings inhabitable they needed to be renovated and fixed up. The high end Neos did not know how to do this. 

But after the low end citizens of Neocity started to help their new neighbors, life started to return to some level of normalcy. Maybe it’s better said as the people of Neocity created a new normal. One would think that their city losing power and the formerly separated population suddenly mixing would cause chaos and strife. One would think that it would be every Neo for themselves. But beyond every expectation this situation brought Neocity together like never before. It brought unity.

Jaemin thinks proudly about how against all odds, his people, his city, are helping each other through this hard time. Although there was the more than occasionally instance of a high end citizen refusing the help of low enders or acting like they were superior because of a now destroyed social hierarchy. Those people were quickly dealt with in the early days. If they could not treat the low end Neos fairly, the low end Neos simply would not help them. Eventually those kinds of high enders would come crawling back, having been humbled by days of sleeping outside in the cold and in the dark. 

Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, Chenle, Haechan, and Mark together have found themselves a place in the low end. They fixed up an abandoned warehouse, aside from the main large warehouse space, attached were 3 private rooms. Each of these rooms were converted into bedrooms. They found cushions and blankets in the trash and on the streets to use for bedding. The group specifically chose this warehouse for two reasons. The first being that it had enough space to fit them all. And the second ebing that it was only two blocks away from the house where Renjun lived with his family. This way he could come and see them everyday. When they first came down to the low end they initially stayed with Renjun’s family, but quickly found that their two bedroom apartment simply wasn’t big enough to accommodate all of them. 

Over the last 125 days aside from surviving and moving in, the team has had one main goal. They reasoned that if the power turned off then there has to be a way to turn it back on as well. So they have been looking around trying to find it. They even return to the high end to search sometimes. 

Today was their 23rd unsuccessful search. They are on their way back home from the other end of the low end. “Ugh I really thought we might have been getting close this time!” Haechan complains. 

The search party today includes Jaemin, Jeno, Haechan and Mark. A lot of the time Chenle or Jisung or Renjun come but times like today when they think they will be gone for a long time they tend to leave the others. Mostly because Jisung and Chenle are the youngest and will complain when they get tired. Not that Haechan doesn’t do that but with his enhancements he will at least not get as tired as fast. They leave Renjun behind because his parents get worried about him, which is reasonable. So when things are farther away he just stays home. 

“It’ll have to show up sometime,” Jeno says. “At least this location gave us a clue for where we’ll search tomorrow.” 

Haechan groans, “Ugh but this one was so far! Tomorrow’s going to be even farther!” Clearly, Haechan is tired. 

Jaemin laughs at his friend’s aggravation, “Just have your boyfriend levitate us home again if you’re so exhausted,” Jaemin jokingly suggests, knowing that Mark won’t do it. 

Haechan swiftly turns to his telekinetic boyfriend with puppy dog eyes, begging him to use his power to carry them back to the warehouse. Mark simply rolls his eyes, “Unless you want to carry my tired body four kilometers home again then we’re walking.” 

Ability reminder freeze frame: Mark - a very powerful telepath but if he over uses his power he gets increasingly more exhausted and will fall asleep. He was enhanced when under the control of the Emperium so his stamina is pretty high but not unlimited. 

Jaemin and Jeno laugh remembering the last time Haechan convinced Mark to bring them home like that. After going to a potential power station, Mark having used a lot of his power to move hover vehicles and open doors that were once electric but are now stuck shut. Mark brought them most of the way home. Then after exerting too much of his power he eventually got so tired he set them down on the ground and fell asleep. As Haechan once said, all power comes with limitations. So since then, they walk. 

“Hyung! Hyung!” Jisung greets them, mostly Jaemin, when they enter their warehouse. “I was able to do it again today! That’s the third time this week! I think I’m getting really good at this.”

It’s true, Jisung, Chenle and Jeno have been practicing their abilities a lot since they moved into this warehouse. Jaemin doesn’t care much for training because he feels like his power is pretty simple, he doesn’t need to practice. Renjun, not living with them, also hasn’t done as much practice as the others but participates in training when he is around for it. Mark and Haechan who were previously part of the captains, have also been teaching the other dreamies to fight in hand to hand combat. There are simply times when a good punch to the face will suffice.

Ability reminder freeze frame: Jisung - he has the ability to astral project, his psychic disembodied spirit can inflict very painful and incapacitating headaches to those he passes through. 

Additionally because of his practicing as of late he has been able to do it when he really concentrates and sits still. The first time he astral projected it was activated by accident when he was knocked out. 

“You should show him!” Chenle suggests with a sly smirk. “Then I can show hyung what I’ve learned too.” Yeah that’s new too, Chenle and Jisung have started calling all of them hyung since they have been living together. It sort of warms Jaemin’s heart. 

“Okay okay ready?” Jisung says as he crosses his legs and takes a seat on the floor. He sits in silence for a while until his body slumps over as if he has fallen asleep. Jaemin starts to feel a slight headache but nothing like the strongest which Jisung can induce. 

“Okay my turn!” Chenle says as he focuses on Jisung’s body. After a second or two Jisung’s body stands up. “So what do you think?” Jisung asks. 

Ability reminder freeze frame: Chenle - the ability to split his consciousness into someone else’s body and control what they say and, so far, very minimal movements. His powers deactivate if his target is no longer in his line of sight, this includes blinking. 

“You stood up?” Jaemin questions, because why should that be impressive. 

Jisung lets out a huff, “No Jaemin hyung it’s me! Chenle!”

Jaemin gapes in surprise for a second. “Prove it,” Jaemin says as he crosses his arms. 

“Fine,” Jisung’s body put his hands on his hips and turns towards Jeno who is across the warehouse’s open space. “Jeno hyung is an idiot!” he yells. 

“What’d you call me?” Jeno asks as he runs across the room. Jisung or probably Chenle laughs hysterically. Just before Jeno reaches him to give him a quick beating Jisung’s body once again goes limp and almost falls over. Luckily Jeno is there to catch him. 

“Woah,” Jaemin says with wide eyes. “Chenle that was really good! I’m impressed.” 

Before Chenle can respond he groans from a sudden but mild headache. “Ouch okay I got it. Sorry.” Chenle says, to what one can only assume is Jisung’s astral form. 

Jisung then returns to his body and gets up from Jeno who is carrying him. “Hyung you know I would never say that right? It was Chenle!” Jisung sounds like a little kid who’s tattling on his friend. 

“Hyung I would never!” Chenle retorts, just trying not to be the one that Jeno hits right now. 

“Yes you would. Don't lie,” Haechan says as he and Mark walk up to the group. 

“I’m not lying!” Chenle very obviously lies. 

“I command you to tell him the truth, right now,” Haechan says. Chenle’s eyes glow and he repeats, “I will tell him the truth right now.”

Ability reminder freeze frame: Haechan - the power of command. He can command anyone to do his bidding as long as it does not defy the laws of nature or physics or something that is humanly possible. He also can only administer 15 active commands that can last a maximum of 72 hours. 

Chenle then turns to Jeno, “I totally would. Sometimes I even call you an idiot when you’re not looking or listening.” Chenle snaps out of his trance like state and glares at Haechan. Haechan just laughs like there is no tomorrow instead of responding. 

Chenle then runs away as Jeno chases after him. “Was that you giving out headaches Jisunggie?” Jaemin asks as he turns his attention to Jisung. 

Jisung smiles proudly, “it sure was hyung! I’ve gotten a lot better huh?” Jaemin smiles back, a similar proudness on his face. “You sure did.” 

“So are you guys going to come with us tomorrow?” Mark asks Jisung. “Tomorrow's location seems promising.” 

“Yes we will,” a voice calls from the door of the warehouse. Jisung, Mark, Jaemin, and Haechan all turn to the familiar voice. Jeno has finally caught Chenle and is scolding him. 

“Oh Renjun we just got back,” Jaemin smiles as he informs him.

“I know,” Renjun says. “I looked through Jisung’s eyes. That’s why I came over.” 

Ability reminder freeze frame: Renjun - has the ability to look through other people’s eyes. He can also cause his targets to see things that are not present. His ability only involves the sense of sight and cannot be felt physically. His ability can only be activated when he is holding his breath. 

Jisung makes a noise in surprise, “You did? When?” he asks. 

“Just a couple minutes ago from my house,” Renjun shrugs as he joins the group in the middle of the warehouse. 

“Wow Renjunnie your range has really improved,” Jaemin comments. “Maybe I really should start practicing.” 

“So did you find anything today?” Renjun asks. Mark shakes his head. “Unfortunately nothing, but we have a lead for somewhere tomorrow.” 

As they settle down for the night the team eats some food that Renjun brought as well as some they had scavenged a couple days ago. It’s nice, they do this often. They will have dinner together and talk about their progress finding the power station or their powers or Renjun’s parents or anything really. Over the last 125 days they have become a real team. They spend all their days together, they look out for each other. 

Just as most nights, Renjun says goodnight and returns to his family promising to see them tomorrow. The three private converted bedrooms are split up with two in each room. The room distribution is as follows: Haechan and Mark in one room, the youngsters Jisung and Chenle in another, and lastly of course, Jaemin and Jeno. 

“So Jeno,” Jaemin says as they lay in their makeshift bed together. “How are you feeling today?” 

This has also become a part of their nightly routine. Although this is not any normal nightly emotional support check in. “Here you go,” Jeno says as he gently touches the small of Jaemin’s back. 

Ability reminder freeze frame: Jeno - he is considered an empath. His abilities include knowing and sensing the emotions of others. He can see the memories of others, this power is particularly strong when his target has very strong emotions associated with a memory. Similar to Renjun these powers are limited by his ability to hold his breath. He also has the power to alter or embed emotions. This means that he can make someone calm or happy or even sleepy by touching them. This aspect is not tied to his oxygen intake. 

Jeno gives the emotion of contentment to Jaemin and shares a memory of the two of them holding hands, walking back from the place they had searched. Jaemin smiles. 

_ “Me too,”  _ Jaemin sends the mental message to Jeno. 

Ability reminder freeze frame: Jaemin - telepathy. He can listen to other people’s thoughts and send mental messages. He uses his power to create a mental link between him and the others so they can communicate freely. Just like Jeno and Renjun, Jaemin’s abilities rely on his breathing. 

_ “Do you think that we’ll find it tomorrow? _ ” Jaemin asks. 

_ “I hope so, but even if we don’t it will be okay,”  _ Jeno thinks back.  _ “To be honest, although things are not the easiest right now. I kind of enjoy the way things are now. As long as we are all together.” _

Jaemin lets out a small laugh,  _ “Yeah, the low end is much nicer with you and everyone here.”  _

The next morning Renjun arrives at the warehouse nice and early. The team packs up some food and any other supplies they might need for the day. Today they will take the gravity elevator back up to the now abandoned high end of Neocity. The team is investigating an area of Neocity that none of them have ever been to. They are visiting a library that is in a more residential area. 

Just like the rest of the high end the library is shrouded in darkness. The only light is coming from lanterns the team carries. Mark, as he has to do with all the other doors on the high end, uses his telekinesis to rip open the entrance. 

As they enter the building Haechan and Mark both shiver. “Did you guys feel that?” Haechan asks. 

“Feel what?” Chenle asks. 

“I don’t know how to describe it but it was like, tingly?” Haechan uncertainly says. Mark next to him nods his head. “And I think I heard a low humming sound. But only for a second.” 

Renjun shakes his head, “No I didn’t notice anything,” he tells them. The rest of the team also says they didn’t feel anything. 

“Let’s all just stay on high alert anyways, just in case,” Jaemin tells them. Everyone nods in agreement as they begin looking through the library.

They walk through all the aisles of the library. The shelves of the library are more so handles sticking out of walls. “What kind of library is this?” Jaemin asks Jeno. 

Jeno pulls one of the handles and pulls it out of the wall. Attached to the handle is a transparent, flat rectangle. Almost like a piece of glass but made out of plastic. Jeno clicks his tongue in disappointment. 

“The libraries here in the high end are all electric,” Jeno tells Jaemin. “These screens usually light up and have information on them. It’s no surprise that they won’t turn on. I don’t think that we’ll find anything here.”

Jaemin signs before holding his breath, activating his powers,  _ “Another deadend.”  _ He relays to the rest of the team. Just as him and Jeno turn around to meet up with everyone else in the middle of the library Jaemin hears quiet footsteps.  _ “We’re not alone.”  _

_ “Let’s get out of here,”  _ Haechan says.  _ “This place is giving me the creeps.”  _

The team agrees and after quickly meeting back up in the middle of the library. They make their way back to the entrance. As they exit the library there are flashlights flashed in their face. The team, seeing lights brighter than the lanterns for the first time in 126 days are temporarily blinded as their eyes are not acclimated to it. 

“What the hell?” Chenle yells. The only answer he gets is the sound of blasters charging up to fire at them. “Mark!” Jaemin yells. 

Just as the blasters are unleashed on them Mark uses his telekinesis to make a shield around them. The blasts are stopped by the barrier that Mark up holds. 

“How many are there?” Haechan yells over the sound of blasting. 

Jaemin tries to see through all the blasts, “I count 5.” 

“We’re pinned down! We can’t move from this spot or we’re toast,” Renjun complains. 

“Jisung, get to it!” Chenle tells him. Jisung sits on the ground trying to concentrate on projecting his spirit but the commotion is proving to be very distracting. 

“Ugh, Renjun, it's you and me,” Jaemin tells him, growing restless waiting for Jisung to figure out his power. Renjun nods in response and makes the soldiers see them running away. The soldiers diverts their attack to the fake figures that are running away from the group. Mark drops his shield feeling exhausted a little tired from keeping up for so long against such a strong force. 

“I should practice making shields more,” Mark admits before yawning. 

_ “Wait something’s wrong,”  _ Jaemin hears Renjun say in his mind. The soldiers stop shooting at Renjun’s fake distraction and turn back to the actual location of the group. 

“Renjun what’s going on?” Haechan asks him. Renjun releases a breath that he was holding to use his powers. “It’s not working. I don’t understand. It was working just a second ago.” He says.

“Mark! Shield!” Jeno yells as the soldiers refocus their blasters on the group. 

Before Mark can get his shield back up and before the soldiers can fire a figure runs past the team. The figure jumps and kicks one of the soldiers off balance and into another soldier. The figure then draws two gleaming daggers and gets to work. 

The figure moves with swiftness either cutting the weapons the soldiers use or the soldiers themselves. After taking down 4 of the soldiers the figure wraps himself around the last soldier and chokes them till they fall to the ground defeated. 

“Who the hell-” Jisung asks. 

“Hyung,” Jeno states. 

Former General Lee Taeyong the white snake of Neocity steps into the light of their lanterns making himself visible. “Hello.” 

“Thanks for the save,” Mark tells him. “That was you, in the library.” Jaemin follows up. 

Taeyong nods his head. “So if you just saved us. I’m guessing these soldiers weren’t with you?” Haechan says as he walks to the unconscious soldiers. “No. I’m afraid they’re much worse.” Taeyong confirms. 

Haechan bends down and sees a symbol on the soldier's uniform. A hexagon with an x in the middle. “So who are they?” Haechan asks Taeyong.

Jaemin can tell by the grave expression on Taeyong’s face that this isn’t going to be good, “They work for the Emperium.” He tells them. They stand in silent realization for a moment digesting the weight of their situation. 

“Of course!” Chenle yells. “I mean we did free everyone that was under their control.” 

“But did we really free enough people for them to want to kill us?” Renjun asks. “How many people did we even free by accident?” 

“All the captains, so pretty much anyone with the power to fight the Emperium,” Taeyong replies. “Not that any of us are really a threat to them,” he adds. 

“What does that mean? And why do you know so much about them?” Jaemin suspiciously stares at Taeyong. 

Taeyong sighs, feeling the distrust of him, “The Emperium are so powerful I don’t think we could ever have any hope of defeating them. Not only are their abilities just really powerful, but they also always have the upper hand. Whether it’s information, supplies, or back up plans, I can’t imagine anyone could battle them to the end of their rope.” Taeyong says. “As for why I know all this, it’s because I was the general of course. But also maybe more than that.” 

Taeyong pauses before staring directly at Jaemin with eyes that read nothing but desperation, “Do you remember anything before 4 or 5 years ago?” Taeyong asks Jaemin but also everyone else. 

Jaemin tries to think back to before three years ago. Three years ago he met Jisung in the low end when they were both digging through the same dumpster. But anything before three years ago is simply not there. “I-i,” Jaemin tries to form an answer to Taeyong’s question but is so confused by his lack of memories. No one else says anything because they too cannot remember further than the last few years.

“You don’t, do you Jaemin?” Taeyong asks, his expression a mixture of sadness and pain. “You don’t know who you are.” 

_ “Who I am?”  _ Jaemin thinks to himself. What is that supposed to mean? What is my past and why does Taeyong seem to know?

“Hyung what is the meaning of this?” Jeno interjects. He can feel Jaemin’s emotions starting to get out of control. 

“I’m sorry Jeno,” Taeyong replies. “But I am not your brother.”

Jeno stares in silence at the man he has called his brother, the man he has trusted, the man he has lived with for as long as he can remember. “I don’t understand.” 

“I don’t know exactly,” Taeyong begins to say. “But I think I’m a son of the Emperium.”

“And so are you, Jaemin.” 

Silence once again fills the air.  _ “I’m what?”  _ Jaemin asks himself. 

“What are you talking about?!” Jisung yells. “Don’t say that about Jaemin hyung! What would you even know?!”

“You sound crazy!” Chenle adds. “Hyung please tell us you’re kidding or something,” Jeno pleads with Taeyong. 

“I can’t explain it, but I have these memories. It’s us but we’re much younger,” Taeyong tells them while still looking at only Jaemin. “And we’re with the Emperium. I wish I could show you.”

“You can,” Jeno angrily walks over to Taeyong. “But if this turns out to be false, I will never forgive you.” Jeno catches a breath and focuses on Taeyong’s mind. He finds the memory and shares it to everyone else that is present. 

The memory is blurry, blurrier than any Jeno has ever shared with them before, as if it’s not fully there. Jaemin can barely make anything out until the memory begins to focus. Jaemin sees a young boy who can’t be older than 15 chasing around an even younger boy. The memory is from the older boys point of view. He finally catches the young child that was running away from him. He sees the child laugh before turning around. There it is, the truth. In the arms of a young Taeyong is a child version of Jaemin, laughing and smiling as if he feels right at home. 

The memory version of Taeyong then turns when his name is called. As he swings his head around another figure comes into view. This one is an adult. “Hello children,” Jaemin hears the muffled voice from the memory. Then the memory ends. 

Jaemin sinks to the ground. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t cry. He sits in silence, utterly confused by what he just saw. When was that? Why can’t he remember that? Who was that? 

It seems Haechan has a similar question, “That was a member of the Emperium wasn’t it?” Taeyong solemnly nods his head as if he is saddened by the truth. 

Jeno moves to Jaemin’s crumpled body on the ground and holds him trying to comfort him. He even tries to embed the emotions of calmness and relaxation in Jaemin. Although usually this works to comfort him, Jaemin does not feel comfortable. He is in fact more uncomfortable than he has ever been in his own skin. 

Haechan and Mark shiver once again, just as they did when they entered the library. A slightly louder humming sound can be heard. But this time it seems that Taeyong notices it too. “I was wondering when you would catch up,” Taeyong says into the darkness.


	2. Taeil and Doyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Welcome back to Neocity! Please enjoy your time here!
> 
> look out for notes at the bottom so we can talk! <3

“I was wondering when you would catch up,” Taeyong says into the darkness. 

Two figures walk into the light. “Well, we would have gotten here sooner but you run pretty fast,” one of them says. 

“Johnny hyung?” Mark says. 

“Mark!?” Johnny excitedly says as he runs to hug Mark. “Oh I was so worried about you bro!”

“What about me hyung?” Haechan asks with a fake offended tone. Johnny pulls him into the hug as well. “I was worried about both of you guys.” 

The rest of the team turns from the happy reunion to the other individual. He is unfamiliar to Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, and Chenle. He’s a bit of a shorter man and he doesn’t seem particularly threatening. He smiles in such a warm way that it’s almost disarming. 

“Taeil hyung,” Taeyong greets him. “These are the boys we have been searching for. I’m sure you’ve already met Mark and Haechan. This is Jeno and Jaemin.” He turns to the rest of the group. “Sorry I don’t know the rest of your names.” 

The team goes through some quick introductions. Taeil explains how Taeyong left to search for them days ago and him and Johnny have just been playing catch up since then. Taeil also tells them how he, Taeyong, Johnny and some others have been living in the high end since the lights went off. They managed to get some lanterns and force open some of the broken electric doors. 

“So it took you 126 days to find us?” Chenle condescendingly snorts. Taeyong sends him a quick glare before answering. “We had other stuff to do.” 

“Like what? We’re the ones that have been looking for a way to turn the power back on,” Haechan retorts. 

“And have you?” Taeyong asks him. Haechan’s vulgar and confident demeanor shrinks under Taeyong’s scrutiny. “No,” Haechan shortly replies. 

“I think I might know where the power station is,” Taeyong reveals. “But there are some complications in getting there.” 

“We should meet up with the others,” Taeil suggests. “They think they have an idea about how to get to the power station.” 

“Wait,” Jaemin interrupts. “Where is it?” 

“It’s under the low end,” Taeyong tells him. 

The team goes with Taeyong, Taeil and Johnny to apparently meet up with more people trying to turn the power back on. As they get to walking Mark and Haechan get to asking Johnny about what he’s done in the last 126 days. 

“Well, it hasn’t been easy,” Johnny restarts. “After we were freed me and some of the other captains decided to stick together. Strength in numbers type of thing I guess. With our powers and enhancements we haven’t had much trouble finding food and getting around.” 

“So that feeling earlier and the humming was from you guys?” Haechan asks. 

Taeil who is walking in front of them interjects here. “That was me actually. My power can seem like that to those that can perceive it.”

“His power is called sonar,” Johnny explains. “He emits sonic pulses giving him near perfect spatial awareness within five kilometers. It’s like a vibrational sense. It’s great for tracking and scouting out buildings.” 

“That’s rather useful,” Renjun comments. “It is, but it’s not particularly combative. So I guess in a fight the best I’ve got is my normal enhancements.” Taeil admits. 

Jaemin and Jeno walk in the back of the group to try and stay as far away from Taeyong as possible. Jeno can sense the wave of melancholy that overcomes Jaemin so he holds his hand as they walk.  _ “Jeno what if he’s right? What if I’m one of them?”  _ Jaemin telepathically asks as he establishes a link between him and Jeno.

No stranger to having Jaemin in his head, Jeno responds.  _ “It doesn’t matter what your background is or where you come from. High end, low end, or anywhere else. All that matters is that you are you.”  _ Jeno says as he squeezes their interlocked fingers.  _ “I trust you. You should trust yourself.”  _

After walking for about 20 minutes they arrive at what was previously Jeno and Taeyong’s luxury apartment. They head to a room on the first floor as the elevator in this building is powered by electricity and therefore out of service. They enter a room that has four other occupants. The team immediately recognizes one of them and are immediately put on the defensive. 

“Woah, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m free of the control,” Doyoung assures them. “You really got me last time anyways. I think if anyone gets to be upset it’s me.” 

“You had it coming,” Chenle who was the one to defeat him last time states. 

Jeno acknowledges another familiar face among them. “Jungwoo hyung.” 

“I’m glad to see that you kids are okay,” Jungwoo smiles at them. 

Haechan and Mark also seem to recognize the other two. “Yuta hyung, Jaehyun hyung, you guys are here too?” Mark asks. 

The two nod in confirmation. They spend the next 10-15 minutes getting acquainted with everyone and describing how they have been persevering through this new Neocity landscape. After that plus some light snacking they decide it’s time to get down to business. 

“What did you mean by the power station is under the low end?” Haechan asks. “Is that even possible.” 

“I remember seeing it somewhere back when central command was still operational. Once when I was receiving instructions from the Emperium they had a hologram of the city just like one in the control room but it was different,” Taeyong explains. “Since I was under their control at the time I didn’t think much of it. But I think that has to be it.” 

The group nods either confirming that his assumption makes sense or that they don’t have any other viable leads. “So how do we get there?” Jeno asks. “The gravity elevator only goes between the high and low ends.” 

“Yes but,” Jungwoo says. “There is a key to the gravity elevator in case we ever needed to lock it for maintenance. We never did but I remember seeing it when I briefly worked at the engineering corps. I think that key can be used to unlock a new destination for the gravity elevator.”

“So let’s go get this key and turn the power back on. What are we waiting for?” Chenle asks. 

Yuta sighs, “unfortunately it’s not that simple kid. Even if we manage to get down there none of us would know how to fix anything.” Yuta explains. 

The team doesn’t say anything in response but rather looks at each acknowledging the fact that they did not think of that. They had been searching this whole time for the power station with no idea what they would do if they found it. 

“But there is a solution,” Jaehyun speaks. “We need to find your brother.” He points at Chenle. “He has the power to know and understand anything he touches. He is the smartest man in Neocity. If anyone can fix it, he can.”

“I don’t know where Kun hyung is,” Chenle remarks. The sadness in his tone is not super prominent but Jaemin and most likely Jeno catch it. “I haven’t seen him since the dark.” 

The room falls silent as it seems Taeyong’s team didn’t come up with any solutions for this hurdle. 

“Wait,” Renjun says. “Don’t you have sonar tracking powers?” 

Taeil nods, “Yeah but my range isn’t wide enough to cover all of Neocity.” Taeil tells him.

“It’s a sonic based power correct?” Taeil nods again. “Don’t you have a sonic scream?” Renjun now asks Doyoung. 

“Yes and?” Doyoung impatiently asks. “Why don’t you just combo move?” Renjun asks the question that seemed pretty obvious to his team by now. 

“Oh well, we never thought to try that,” Taeil admits. Him and Doyoung look at each other, silently agreeing to give it a shot. 

The whole group walks back outside and Taeil crouches with his back to Doyoung as the rest of the team stands behind them so as to not get hit with a stray sonic scream. “Ready?” Doyoung asks. Taeil nods in response before activating his power. Doyoung puts one hand on Taeil’s shoulder before letting out one of his signature sonic cries. The high end is uninhabited so the lack of noise pollution is to their benefit. The sound bounces off in all directions echoing through the skeleton of what once was high end Neocity. 

“Got him,” Taeil says with his eyes still closed. “He’s at the department of science and technology and he’s not alone.” 

“Of course he’s still at work,” Chenle sarcastically groans. 

“Alright then let’s split up. We’ll cover more ground,” Jaehyun says. “Chenle you go with Jungwoo and Yuta to get your brother.”

Renjun steps between them slightly, “No offense but we just met some of you and the other half of you have tried to kill us.” 

“With the exception of Johnny,” Mark interjects. 

“With the exception of Johnny,” Renjun continues. “So you’re out of your mind if you think any of us are going somewhere alone with you.” 

“Fine,” Jaehyun says, crossing his muscular arms. “You decide how we split up.” 

“I’ll go with Chenle,” Renjun states. 

_ “You should go with them too,”  _ Jaemin mentally tells Jeno.  _ “If anything happens, you’re a better fighter than those two. They’ll need back up.” _

_ “What about you?”  _ Jeno asks. 

_ “Between me, Jisung, Haechan and Mark, we’re pretty formidable. Don’t worry about me. Protect the others.”  _ Jaemin reassures him. 

“I’ll go with them too,” Jeno adds out loud. 

“Alright then,” Taeyong says. “We have our teams and we have our missions. First thing tomorrow we move out.” 

“Okay general,” Jungwoo sarcastically retorts. 

“Sorry,” Taeyong chuckles. “Old habits.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope your'e enjoying so far! Please leave a comment if you are or kudos are cool too i guess. This chapter was a bit on the shorter sides sorry :/
> 
> QUICK QUESTION:
> 
> 1\. So i have already finished writing this part of the story. Would you prefer that I upload the chapters of this part fast and then take longer to upload the next part? Or continue uploading these once a week and be able to start posting the next part right after finishing this one??


	3. Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Violence and Explosions and Death (sort of)
> 
> Welcome back to Neocity! I hope you enjoy your time here!

“Only Kun hyung would see all the power in the city turn off and still go back to the department of science,” Chenle remarks as they near the location. “Nerd.”

“Alright kids let’s get ready for anything okay,” Yuta says. “We don’t know what we’re walking into here.”

As they reach the department of science and technology the group silently walks through the front door which is broken open. They walk through the facility finding no one. 

“His office is over here,” Chenle leads the way. 

They reach a sealed door that reads, “Captain Qian Kun, Head of The Department of Science and Technology”. Before any one of their team can try to open the door they hear someone call out from the inside.

“Come in.”

The team flinches in surprise not expecting someone to acknowledge them. They share a look with each other before Yuta slides the door open quickly and activates his power. A strong, almost suffocating aura emanates off of Yuta. It causes everyone in his field of vision to feel unsteady and intimidated. 

“Yuta Hyung, turn it off,” someone from inside the room calls out. Immediately Yuta deactivated his power. Him and Jungwoo step into the room. “Ten, glad to see you’re safe.” The man in the room smiles. He’s not very tall, he has pale skin and shorter black hair. 

“I knew you would come,” another voice inside calls. “Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle.”

The three mentioned boys finally step into the room following Jungwoo and Yuta. “Chenle?” A third voice calls from inside the room. 

“Hi hyung,” Chenle softly smiles as Kun crosses the room and pulls him into a warm embrace. Chenle hugs his brother back tightly. Kun starts to laugh, overcome with happiness and relief to know that Chenle is okay. 

“Oh my god! 126 days. I knew you were okay, but I’m so glad to see it for myself,” Kun tells him. 

As Chenle and Kun separate from each other Chenle frowns. “How did you know?” Chenle asks. Kun points to the voice from earlier that claimed to know they would come. 

“And who are you?” Renjun asks the other boy that’s roughly the same age as them. 

The other boy steps forward with a sincere smile painted on his face. He sticks his handout for a handshake to Renjun. “Hi, I’m Yangyang.” He introduces himself. 

“And how did you know we were coming?” Renjun asks as he accepts the handshake. 

“I have visions of the future,” Yangyang proudly states. 

“Wait,” Jeno interjects. “Haechan mentioned you before. You told him about the visions of us.”

Yangyang nods his head proudly confirming his involvement. “You’re welcome.” 

“Okay now that everyone is acquainted,” Yuta shifts the conversation and turns towards Kun. “You need to come with us.”

“Why?” Ten asks. Not that he is trying to protest but more so out of curiosity. 

“We need Kun hyung’s help turning the power back on,” Chenle reveals much to the surprise of the three new additions. 

Kun, Ten, and Yangyang agree to go with them. As they make their way out of the department of science and technology Jungwoo asks how they ended up there. 

“Me and Ten were sent on an errand to give something to Kun, but I foresaw the awakening just before it happened. So I locked Kun, Ten and myself in Kun’s office just in case,” Yangyang explains. “We’ve left his office since then but we use it as sort of a homebase.”

“The awakening?” Renjun, who is walking next to Yangyang asks. 

“When the lights went off,” Yangyang tells him. “I think referring to it as the darkness is a little depressing. And everyone being freed from the control is great! So I call it the awakening.” Renjun smiles, it’s nice to see that some good came from what the Dream Team accidentally initiated. 

“So why weren’t you under their control to begin with?” Jeno asks. 

“Haechan used his command on me,” Yangyang shrugs. “So I could tell him about the future.”

As they continue to walk Ten turns to Jungwoo and quietly asks, “Do you happen to know where Johnny is?” 

Jungwoo smiles and scoffs, “I thought you would have asked sooner. Yeah I know where he is and he won’t shut up about you.”

“Winwin, he’s not with you?” Yuta asks Ten as he joins the conversation. “Do you know where he might be?” 

Ten gives Yuta a worried look, “I know where he is. But you’re not going to like it.” 

Happening concurrently on the other side of Neocity is the team of Jaemin, Mark, Haechan, Jisung, Taeyong, Doyoung, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Taeil entering the engineering corps facility. The building is rather large and has multiple laboratories inside of it. It, much like the rest of high end Neocity, is completely abandoned. Mark uses his ability to rip open any door they need entrance through. 

“Jungwoo hyung said that the key would be in the head office on the wall,” Haechan recounts. “Like a display piece because of how it was never used.” 

The group fans out among the building. Entering into different rooms but making sure to never be walking alone. Jaehyun, Johnny, Mark, and Haechan walk into what looks to be the main office of the engineering corps. The room is dark and the lantern that Haechan holds is the only thing lighting the space. 

Jaemin, Jisung, Taeyong, Doyoung, and Taeil are searching one room. This room is more akin to a laboratory and houses a lot of tools and experimental machinery. As they search Jaemin notices Taeyong searching closer to him. 

“Jaemin,” Taeyong firmly but none threateningly tries to get Jaemin’s attention.

Jaemin grits his teeth a little having hoped that Taeyong would have just let him search in peace. “What?” Jaemin asks without looking up to face Taeyong. 

“Have you been able to remember anything else?” Taeyong asks as he opens a drawer and rummages through it. 

Jaemin sighs as he turns to face Taeyong, “Look, you said yourself that you’re not sure. That memory it-it was hazy. I’m not your brother or whatever you think and I’m definitely not a son of the Emperium.” 

“But-” Taeyong tries to press further but Jaemin doesn’t let him.  _ “I don’t want to talk about this,”  _ mentally states into Taeyong's mind before stomping off to go search closer to Jisung. 

“Found it,” Jaehyun notifies them. He reaches up and grabs an object off the wall. The key is a cube that looks to be made out of a mostly see-through blue tinted crystal. It’s not much bigger than the size of Jaehyun’s palm. The exterior is smooth to the touch and glisense in the light. 

The other three in the room walk over to inspect it as well. “This fits the description,” Haechan confirms.  _ “We found it. Let’s converge in the lobby and get back to the others,”  _ Haechan communicates to Jaemin and Jisung through the mental link. 

Jaemin, Jisung, Doyoung, Taeyong, and Taeil meet with them back at the lobby before leaving. Jaehyun presents the key to the others as proof that they accomplished their mission here. They make their way through the facility doors to go back to Taeyong and Jeno’s former apartment building to meet the other half of their now rather large team. 

When they are about half way back to their homebase of sorts Taeyong stops dead in his tracks. “We’re being followed.” He announces before turning to Taeil. Taeil nods his head before activating his echolocation ability. 

“Five flanking us from behind and two from the front,” Taeil tells them as they all prepare for battle. Within seconds soldiers wearing the same uniforms from before are upon them. Their black uniforms make them difficult to see in the dark. The most noticeable pieces of them being the white hexagon with x in the middle logos adorned on their chests. 

“You two stay close to me,” Mark tells Jaemin and Jisung as they are only two of the current group that do not have extra enhancements on top of their abilities. The two nod and wait for the enemy to make the first move. 

The fight begins. The enemy soldiers begin firing off blasts at the group. Mark forms a telekinetic barrier around Taeil, Haechan, Jisung, and Jaemin, stopping the blasts from reaching them. Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Taeyong are all running around, dodging the blasts as they make their way closer to the soldiers to engage in combat. Taeyong being the fastest is the first to make contact. Unsheathing his two daggers Taeyong slashes one of the blasters of the soldiers. He then uses his flexibility to wrap himself around another soldier and begin to choke them as he does. 

But Taeyong quickly notices that his soldier is not falling as easily as the last one he had used the same move on. This soldier does not struggle to breath or grab at Taeyong’s limbs to stop him. Rather, this soldier very calmly but swiftly swings his body into a wall. Taeyong who is wrapped around the soldier takes the majority of the impact and loses his grip, falling to the ground.

“Taeyong!” Doyoung yells from a couple of meters away as he fights another soldier. He lets off a sonic scream, launching the soldier he was dealing with away. He runs over to Taeyong to help him. 

“Jisung how about astral projecting for hyung, huh?” Jaemin tries to kindly ask as to not add any stress beyond their current situation. “I’ll try,” Jisung sits down, crosses his legs, and closes his eyes. 

Jaemin can see the other members of their team struggling and tries to help as well. He holds his breath and yells into the minds of one of the soldiers. He can see them being suddenly startled by his intrusive presence in their mind. But not long after the soldier refocuses on the battle. Jaemin tries to yell louder into their mind but it seems ineffective. 

“What the hell?” Jaemin says. Before anyone can notice the outburst, Jaemin notices the team getting closer. They are being surrounded. 

“Shit shit shit,” Haechan yells as he leaves Mark’s barrier to engage a soldier. “Mark you should help them.” Jaemin tells him.

“I can’t keep this barrier up and fight them off at the same time,” Mark informs him. 

Jaemin helplessly watches as another soldier is coming up behind Haechan to attack him. Just as it seems the soldier is about to knock out Haechan, they groan and fall to the ground. Haechan continues to struggle with the one he was already fighting. This soldier too lets out a groan but doesn’t fall to the ground. But the small distraction gives Haechan the upper hand as he disarms the soldier and blasts him away with his own weapon. 

Jaemin sighs in relief as he watches Haechan overcome. “Hyung?” He turns to see Jisung standing up. “Jisung nice job taking out that soldier, but why did you come back already? The fight’s not over,” Jaemin asks. 

“Something is wrong,” Jisung worriedly tells him. “It stopped working. After the first one, when I would pass through the other ones, nothing happened. My power’s broken or something.” 

“Oh fuck this!” They hear Johnny yell while he is fighting off two soldiers, distracting them from Jisung’s statement. They then watch on in shock as Johnny grows about double in size to over 4 meters in height. 

This now super super tall Johnny easily kicks one of the soldiers sending them flying into a wall. Johnny grabs the other soldier he was fighting and throws them into one of the soldiers that Jaehyun was dealing with. “He’s moving in slow motion,” Jisung comments in disbelief as they watch the absolute behemoth of a man take out the enemy soldiers. 

“That’s his limitation,” Mark says before he yawns. “Just like how I get tired from using my power too much, Johnny hyung gets slower when he grows big.” 

They watch as Johnny takes out the remaining soldiers with his superior size. Just as Johnny throws the last one into a nearby building, effectively disposing of them, he triumphantly but slowly smiles down at the team. 

“Not so gentle giant,” Jaehyun laughs. Mark lowers the barrier and Jaemin can see how taxed he is by the sudden bags under his eyes. “Wait,” Taeil halts what was about to be a celebration. 

“There’s two more,” Taeil says with his eyes closed, a low hum emitting from him. “They’re different and they’re incoming fast.” 

Just as he says that another soldier runs directly at them from the shadows. With a swift kick they send Mark a few meters away. This soldier is different as Taeil said. This one presents as distinctly female. The long dark hair and body type are what make it apparent. She has a pair of goggles over her eyes and a mask covering the rest of her face. She very quickly gets to work engaging Taeyong and Doyoung in combat. 

Before they can even comprehend what just happened the second incoming soldier that Taeil had warned them of joins the fight. Jaemin hears glass breaking and sees a figure jumping through a high window in one of the abandoned buildings. This figure launches themself right into Johnny’s face causing him to lose his balance and begin to fall. Johnny shrinks back to his original size in order to lessen the damage from the fall. 

The figure lands and Jaemin can see that they are also a woman. She wears the same goggles and face covering as the other one but she is slightly shorter with wavy light brown, almost blonde hair. 

Chaos. That’s what these two women brought, Jaemin thinks. He watches as Haechan goes to help Mark who is still recovering from the kick just a moment ago. He watches as Jaehyun, Taeil, and a still dazed Johnny try to take on one of the girls. Taeyong and Doyoung are fighting a losing battle on their side as well against the one that kicked Mark. Jaemin sees the girl with the dark long hair dodge Doyoung’s sonic screams. Doyoung has used enough of his ability for his limitation to now be affecting him. He coughs between screams as his throat begins to run dry. 

“Just focus on hand to hand, Doyoung,” Taeyong orders as he dodges a kick from the female soldier. “You’re going to wear yourself out too quickly.” 

Taeyong, assuming his normal choke hold won’t do much to this soldier either, goes in with his knife to try and cut her. But she catches his arm just before he can land his attack. “Give us the key.” She demands in a distorted almost robotic voice. 

“Like hell!” Doyoung yells as he charges at her. Like nothing Jaemin has ever seen before the woman creates another version of herself. It’s not the same, it has the same dark hair, but it’s body proportions are inhuman. It also seems to glow a little bit and flickers. This version punches Doyoung and sends him flying towards a wall that's a good 10 meters away. 

Jaemin hears a disturbing crunch as Doyoung hits the wall and falls to the ground. He looks on in horror as Doyoung lay still on the floor. 

“Doyoung!” Taeyong screams. He swiftly brings his other dagger and slashes the side of the original version of the girl he was fighting. He then wraps his legs around her torso and instead of choking her he flips his body and hers. The flip lands with the female soldier’s face hitting the ground, knocking her out. The other version of her fades away. Taeyong gets up and runs towards the defeated Doyoung after knocking out his opponent. 

Jaemin turns to his other side as he sees Johnny, Jaehyun, and Taeil dealing with a similar situation. Their opponent seems to have also made a non-proportional but very powerful copy of themself. The three men clearly have trouble taking her on. 

“Hyung what do we do?” Jisung asks him. Jaemin turns and looks between the fight and Taeyong who is trying to rouse an unconscious Doyoung. “I-I don’t know. We’re not strong enough,” He answers. 

They then hear a startled but a sudden high pitched scream. Jaemin and Jisung turn to see the female soldier that was fighting Johnny and the others now floating in the air. A very tired looking Mark limps into view, being helped by Haechan. He then uses his telekinesis to throw her into a nearby building. Her other version also fades soon after. Mark tiredly huffs as he struggles to maintain his balance. 

“We need to get out of here now,” Taeyong yells as he manages to lift Doyoung onto his back. “That ones getting up.” Jaemin turns to see that he’s right, the girl Taeyong knocked out earlier is starting to regain consciousness. 

“Run!” Jaemin yells. Johnny helps Taeyong to carry Doyoung’s unconscious body. The group makes a run for it. They head back in the direction of the abandoned apartment building turned hideout. Jaemin turns back to look at the scene they are leaving behind. He sees the two girls, standing, not chasing them. They are simply watching them leave. He then see’s one of them pull something out and press it. Whatever it is it lights up. 

Jaemin then hears beeping. It’s coming from around them. He sees small red flashing lights on the ground that he hadn’t noticed before. The red lights start to flash faster and in sync with the beeping. 

“Bomb!” Jaehyun who is at the very back of the group yells. 

As he says this the bombs detonate. The group is a couple of meters in front of the bomb. They must have been getting away faster than expected. Nonetheless the explosion is definitely going to reach them. It was a trap in case they managed to escape or win the ambush. 

“Mark!” Jaehyun yells. Jaehyun then pushes Jaemin and Jisung who were right in front of him as far as he can. Mark catches them and shields the rest of the group away from the explosion all using his telekinesis. 

They watch in terror as Jaehyun is lost from their vision and engulfed in the explosion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS... sorry for giving u another cliff hanger like that ahahahah can you guess who the two girls are? (hint: there will be more than just those 2 in the future)
> 
> hope you're enjoying reading! if you have any thoughts or theories you can leave them in the comments and i would like to talk to you! <3
> 
> see u again next week!


End file.
